HTTYD: Colonial
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: Jessica is sent to Berk by her 'Village' to fetch Hiccup to put an end to their suffering. When she arrives and sees that Hiccup is friends with the beasts, and thinks she will be too, Jessica realizes that getting him to help may be tougher than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

HTTYD: Colonial

New story for HTTYD. Actually its my first one. I thought this up one night and I thought it would be really cool of this became a movie. So I thought "Why not just make it into a fanfiction?" So I am. Hope you all enjoy. Review about what you think, what you like, what you hate, what I need to improve on, yada yada yada. On with the story!

Ch 1

I have been sailing across ocean after ocean. Looking. Every time I've come up on a new island they say I'm not even close. Fishing is my only way of not starving to death on my little boat. I never keep a light on.

I don't want _them _to find me.

I have passed many ships on my journey to this mystical island that seems to get farther and farther away every time I hit the seas. Some ships aren't that nice. Sometimes the ships are a group of pirates' housing of choice. Some people are nice though. They tell me that I could ride with them. I always reject. I don't want anybody interfering with my mission. They simply just give me food and send me on my way. It seemed to be that way for a long time.

Until I came upon Trader Johann's boat. He was very friendly, a business man at his best. He had all kinds of knickknacks on board. Too many to name, actually. He asked me where I was sailing to.

"I'm trying to navigate to Berk." I said in my not so Viking accent.

He paused for a second, "You're never going to find it. You're heading in the wrong direction. Berk is that way." He pointed towards the bundle of rocks he was heading towards, "I'm going there now, I can take you if you want me to."

I set down the bottle of squid ink that I was holding, "I'm sorry, thank you for the offer, but I can't. I need go alone."

I looked up at him. He didn't ask any questions, just simply dragged my boat back in and said his goodbyes.

I hopped back into my little boat and drifted away. I waited until he was a little ways away until I started following him.

In the mist, I could see the outline of an island coming into view. After a few minutes of sailing I landed on a beach that looked like it led out of town, which I was thankful for. Emerging from the rocky path, I got my first glimpse of Berk.

"So this is Berk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok like I have put in the summary, this story is only going to be updated on Tuesdays. This chapter has been done for a while and I really wanted to put it up but I forced myself to wait. Thanks for all the follows and thanks Zgirl101 and TheAsianRebel for the review on my first chap. Read and review:)**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but Jessica. I love all of ya ;***

I looked into the dence undergrowth that surrounded me. I was just on the outskirts of the village.

Turning around, I practiced some Viking like voices, "Hello, how are you."

Even through my gritty voice you can still hear mt English accent. Maybe I could just pretend that-

I spun on my heels. Something was in the bushes. I crept back a bit, "Good, thanks for asking."

Thank god it was just a boy, "Oh, I didn't know anyone was around here..."

He steped over the overgrown hedge and looked me up and down, "Then why were you talking?" I looked at him like he was crazy for a second, "My name is Tuffnut, I'm the world's deadliest wepon."

"I'm Jessica." I held out my hand to greet him more formally but he didn't take it.

"I haven't seen you on Berk before. Then again I dont pay attention, like, ever." He started walking around me, eyeing me up and down like I was a peace of meat.

I kept turning to face him, trying to keep my voice low and gritty, "No. I'm new here, I actually just got here now."

He grabbed my arm and puled me in the direction of the Village, "I'm taking you to see Hiccup. No one new is on this island without him knowing about it."

He's taking me to see Hiccup? This is great! He is why I came here.

While Tuffnut practically dragged me along, he showed me around Berk. The place isn't that bad. There is a bread shop, a town hall, an armery, not as big as the one where I come from, but they don't sharw our problem.

After about a 15 minute walk, we got to a circle like place with houses on the outside. Walking a little further, I spotted a really skinny Viking standing at the edge of a house. That must be Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup!" Yep. It was him. Tuffnut called his name and he looked over, so I'm guessing that that's him, "Come here!"

I don't know why he was screaming, we were only about 20 feet away from him, and he came and limped toward us, "What is it this time?"

He stepped aside to show me to Hiccup, "This is Jessica, she's new."

Hiccup held his hand out towards me, "Hello Jessica, I'm-"

My eyes widened with fear, he must have noticed because he stoped and turned around too. Coming out from behind a house was a night black Sky Devil, as we call them where I come from, "Sky Devil," I whispered, then I screamed and started running in the opposite direction.

I ran and hid behind a house. Just as I thought it was all clear, I turned around. I was face to face with a Sky Devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! So anyway, as I said before I'm only updating on every Tuesday, and since it's Tuesday I get to bestow opon you this glorious chapter.**

**Da da da Disclaimer(lol see what I did there): I own nothing but Jessica (so far) and the idea(I hope).**

**I love all of ya ;* enjoy the chappy! Read &review!**

I tried to stand up and run, but I tripped. Instead, I curled up into a little ball and screamed. I didn't know that Berk had Sky Devils.

I thought I was going to die for sure until I saw Hiccup walk in between us. Was he mad? He would surely get himself-

"Go bud! Go home Toothless, you've scared her."

Hiccup put his hands on the nose of the beast he called Toothless. Was this his dragon? The Sky Devil snorted. Soon enough he took a step back and rocketed into the sky.

Hiccup turned around and offered me my hand, "Sorry about that. He's very curious."

I took his offer and pulled myself up, "You called him Toothless? Why?"

"Night Furies have retractable teeth. The first time I saw him he didn't have teeth." Hiccup explained.

"Night Fury? That's an odd name for a dragon who comes out in the day..." I told him.

He started walking towards the middle of the village, "Night Furies only come out at _night. _Hence the name."

I had to fast walk to keep up with him, "That is pretty self explanatory. What about that Sky D- I mean Night Fury? It's not even noon yet."

He pointed towards the houses. "He's actually my dragon. I ride him."

I raised my eyebrow, "Does everyone here ride dragons?"

He kept on walking, "No not every one. Just the teens and my dad, the Cheif."

I stayed close behind him, "What kind of dragons?"

We came out of the dence brush and walked down a path, "Tuffnut and his twin sister, Ruffnut, ride a Zippleback, the one with two heads." A Double Threat, "Fishlegs rides a Gronkle, a big, slow dragon." A Lumpeye, "Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare, a long dragon that can set itself on fire." A Fullflame, "Astrid rides a Nadder, tall dragon with poisonous spikes down it's tail." A Death Spiker." Thats pretty much it."

All of these dragons have different names then the ones on my island, "And you have a Night Fury." Hiccup nodded, "What about the Cheif?"

"Oh, Him?" He said casually, "He has a Thunderdrum. Big, big dragon with a roar that can kill."

So he has a Hurricane Howler, "So where are we going?"

He turned a corner and we were there. He opened the big wooden doors, "The Dragon Training Academy."

I froze in my tracks, "Dragon Training?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Its Tuesday again! Yay! More updates for you. So this story might be a little boring so I apologize for that and I promise that tgere is some action in the Ch 5. Might not be waht you expect but it's still there. **

**I have made a pole! If you consistently read my stories then you will want to vote. Its in my profile and you can select up to four choices. So please vote because I have found myself in a conundrum. **

**I love all of ya ;***

He waited for me to go inside, but I didn't, "Yup."

I pointed towards the inside of the dome, "There a are dragons in there?"

He nodded, motioning me to go in with his hand. I hesitantly took a step forward. Me and dragons didn't get along well. And now I'm going to be in a cage with dragons. Great.

Hiccup grabbed my hand and dragged me through the big door, closing it behind him. The dome was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. I pushed my dark bangs out of my face. Looking around I saw that all of the dragons Hiccup told me about were in this building.

I quickly his behind Hiccup, "I'm not so sure about this."

"Ahh. You'll be fine," he paused, "As long as you don't have and swords or daggers on you."

My eyes widened, "Nope! No swords or daggers!" I said nervously. Although I didn't have either, I did have a gun. What do you expect? I was traveling to an unknown place.

I stayed close behind him, hiding in his tiny shadow, "Don't you think you should show me around before you put me in a cage with dragons?"

He stepped aside to let me go in front of him. When I didn't he stepped behind me and pushed me toward the 'Nadder'. A tall blonde girl jumped off the blue dragon's back, "Who is this and why is she here?"

Hiccup gestured to the girl, "This is Astrid. Astrid, this is Jessica. I actually don't know why she's here."

A buff teen jumped off of the 'Nightmare', "So you just led someone with unknown intentions to the heart of our island?" He looked over at me for the first time. He snatched my hand and held it, "Hello. I'm Snotlout, and you are..?"

I ripped my hand from his grip but giggled, "I'm Jessica."

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

I blushed, "Thanks."

Hearing a clanking noise, I tilt my head. Out came Tuffnut and his twin sister, "Oh. Don't waste your time with him. He's not worth it."

His twin, Ruffnut, laughed, "Yeah! Not even his dragon likes him!"

"This is my twin," he shoved her towards me, pushing me back a little with it.

At the same time we said, "Ruffnut."

Ruffnut got really close to my face, "Woah! How did you know my name? Are you a witch?"

I took a step back, kind of offended, "No! I am not a witch!"

She shrugged and walked back to her brother. I looked over to Astrid. She was glaring at me and leaning on her axe.

"So, now that you are familiar with everyone... What are you doing here?" She pestered.

I couldn't tell them yet. Not now that I know that Hiccup and _Toothless_ are friends, "Well... I, uh..."

I felt an arm go aroung my shoulder. Looking to my right I saw Snotlout standing over me, "Don't worry about her. She's just jealous."

She swung her axe, leaving it pointed at his face, "I am _not_ jealous!"

Hiccup grabbed my wrist, "Maybe I should have brought you somewhere else first." He looked behind me, "I'm taking her to the Great Hall." Walking me out he shouted, "And for the love of Thor, please don't start anything crazy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so thank everyone who reads this for... you know... reading this... This chapter has action! Like, finally! Its a little short though. And in the next chapter it will explain why she Jessica is different and why she carries a gun... hopefully. So yay another chapter for another Tuesday! SERIOUSLY THOUGH GO VOTE ON MY POLE! Its on my profile and you can pick up to 4 choices. **

**Disclaimer (but do I honestly need this?): i dont own HTTYD characters but I doo own Jessica and the idea. I love all of ya ;* (I own that too)**

**On with the chapter!**

As we walked out I heard an explosion behind me. Hiccup stopped in his tracks and turned around, letting go of my wrist, "Keep walking, I'll catch up."

I watched him disappear into the underground cage. Shrugging, I turned and started walking towards the dirt path we took to get here. One minute into the woods I stopped. I don't remember the way back!

Instead of walking all the way back I just sat on a rock that was there. How am I going to do this? They are Vikings with dragons and I just expected them to come to my-

_Crack_

"Hiccup? Is... is that y-you?"

There was no answer. I stood up and moved towards the noise. Before I coud get near the noisy bush, a dragon jumped out at me. I have never seen a dragon like this before. It was smaller than a normal dragon but had the strength to push me over.

It was climbing all over me. Sniffing for... something. I carefully took out my gun and loaded it. The little dragon must have heard me because it turned towards me and crept up my torso. I swung my gun and it hit the little dragon in the head, sending it flying off of me. I jumped up and pointed my revolver. The dragon turned toward me and hissed, green smog gathering in the back of its throat. Before it had a chance to burn me, I pulled the trigger.

A shot noise filled the air. I bet everyone on the island could hear it. I put my gun back in my wolf fur coat.

I bent down to the dragon. I had to get rid of it before Hiccup came back. Picking up the dead dragon, I tossed it into a pine tree bush.

"Jessica? Are you over here?"

I turned to kick dust over the blood on the ground, "Yeah, Hiccup! I'm here!"

He pushed from out of the bushes, "Did you hear that loud bang too? Are you ok?"

I nodded my head at both, "Yes. And I'm fine."

He looked around, "Do you know what made that sound?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as my face had a grimace on it. I hate lying. I opened my eyes and shook my head, "I have no clue."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Tuesday! Ugh I almost forgot about updating this week. Im just really busy with softball. So thanks to TheAsianRebel for reminding me. Anyway please vote on my pole because I really dont know what to do. Thanks!**

**In tgis chapter we get to see what really happens to Jessica and why her past made her afraid of Night Furies. Ok on with the chapter!**

**One more thing; I love all of ya ;***

"Well... we should get back to the village." He said, "Do you mind?"

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, "Mind what?"

With a quick snap of his wrist his hand came up to his mouth and a whistle followed.

After few seconds of waiting, there was a noise. It sounded like a high pitched screech that could split your ears. Jumping out of a pine tree was Hiccup's "bud".

I jumped back, slamming into a tree. He stopped when he landed, ears perked up. Sniffing the air, he turned to me. I wiped my hands on my shirt, still coded with the smell of dry dragon blood.

Suddenly his ears dropped flat, lips pulled back on a snarl. Toothless lunged at me. I dropped to the ground, being pulled back into a memory.

_***Back at her island***_

"HELP!"

There were screeches everywhere. Not just from my people, but from the Sky Devils that swarmed above.

We moved there a while back, when we wanted to be free of the dictatorship that my brothren lived under. So my family came to America. Home of the free, right? Dead wrong. I wasn't free to do anything. I couldn't go outside and play with my friends or go camping or even go swimming in the clear waters off the coast.

There were too many Devils.

I hopped out of bed, not bothering to put my shoes on. I ran down the stairs of her cabin and out the door. The Devils were attacking.

There were at least 7 of them around the ground, their blasts going off like fireworks, only... you know... at us...

I ran over to my mom, who was pinned against the ground by a black Devil with teal stripes. I sprinted as fast as I could and tackled the dragon to the ground.

"Run Mom!" I yelled. I wanted her to get out of here as fast as she could. I jumped off of the Sky Devil and plunged into the forest.

I had to dodge everything that was in my path. Trees, rocks, bushes. Until I came to this clearing. It was so pretty here. I walked into the middle, looking around and seeing al that I missed from the past when I couldn't go out. It was beautiful.

Spinning around, my happiness turns to fear. Two bright yellow/green eyes peered at me through the bushes. I jumped back in fear, colliding with a tree. A Devil came stalking out of the brush. Not just any Sky Devil.

The queen.

She was a black dragon and the ends of her wings were purple. Her face also had purple spots along the head spikes. She was the biggest Devil of all of the ones here.

She jumped over to me and landed over me. Her mouth was filling up with gas, but then it wasn't. She got off of me and looked shyly in one direction.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them. Standing there was Hiccup and Toothless.

I sighed a very heavy sigh. I'm so glad it was just a flash back.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really wish I hadn't made a promise to only update on Tuesdays because this has been done forever. But i made a promise so i have to keep it. Anyway ok so idk how to describe this chapter so just read it and please vote on my pole it is in my bio and is only accessable to members on the PC version. You can click the laptop button at the bottom though and go there.**

**Thanks! I love all of ya ;***

"Sorry about that, he doesnt take lightly to new people." Hiccup said after he calmed his "bud" down.

"I didn't think that would be a problem, you know, considering that we've already met. I think I would rather walk, thank you." I said in a snooty voice.

He waved his Night Fury off and apologized. The walk seemed like it took forever. It was almost night fall when we reached the edge of the village, "So... I wanted to ask you why you are so afraid of Toothless."

I sighed and said, "In Amer- uh... place I come from, we didn't have any trained dragons. They were all wild and nasty and wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"So why aren't you afraid of the other dragons as much as the Night Fury?" He asked as we made our way through the darkening village.

I looked down, "Most, if not all the dragons, were Sky Devils. Or as you call them "Night Furies"."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, "You live on the Isle of Night?"

My stomach growled, "I... I... I think I want some food. You do have food here, right?"

Hiccup let out a little chuckle, "Of course we have food here. We're Vikings, not cavemen."

We both laughed at this and then we left to go to the Great Hall.

Stepping onto another dirt path, I looked at a tree. It was an odd shaped tree. It had a hole going through the middle of the dead branches. I dismissed the thought of what could have done that and snuck back through a shrub. I jumped out and tripped, landing on Hiccup's shoulder, making him stumble.

"HICCUP!" A voice screamed from the brush next to us. Turning my head, I felt something big knock me over. Before I blacked out, I heard him yell, "It's a Berserker!"


	8. Chapter 8

**So I hope you guys are loving the story. It's almost over :( oh well... so only 3 people voted on my pole do the next story to get written is going to me The Missing Rose. Good? Good. In tgis chapter we get an insight to Jessica's past and where she comes from. And... that's all except the SOPA thing isn't happening. Trust me. There are too many fanfic sites out there.**

**I love all of ya ;***

My house. Gone.

No...

My community. Gone.

No.

My family. Gone

No!

Me, with a look of terror sprawled across my face. Ripped to shreads.

"NO!" I sat up in bed, panting. I felt for my arms, legs, and chest. All there. I reached my hands up to my face, gasping as I looked around. This wasn't my house! I turned my head to the right and flinched as I saw a huge Viking sitting beside my bed.

He turned to look at me, "She's up. Rope her and lock her up."

The men behind him held rope. One that was behind me grabbed my arms and held them behind my back, "Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

The men with the rope tied my wrists together. The one who was holding me lifted me off the ground and set me down in a jail cell. I tried to run to the door before they closed it but I didn't make it.

I sat down with my back to the cold stone wall. Hearing foot steps coming from up the stairs. As they got louder, I saw that it was Hiccup.

Jumping from the spot where I was, I grabbed the metal bars, "Hiccup! Thank goodness you're here. Can you tell them that-"

His face was somber. In his hands were my pistol. I felt around for my other things. All gone.

He looked me in the eye, "What is this?"

I tried to explain, "Well... you see... I'm..."

"It's what you killed the Terrible Terror with."

My eyes grew wide, "But... how..?"

He dropped his hands, "Meatlug found the dragon in a bush. You were going to kill me with it too."

I took a step back, waving my arms out in front of me, "No! I wasn't going to kill you Hicc-"

He looked at a rolled up paper in his other hand, "So if you aren't from Berk, and you aren't an Outcast or a Berserker... what are you?"

I looked down and took a deep breath, "I'm a Colonist. From America."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wait... It's not Thursday... oh well I have something special in mind. So I realized that this chapter was really short so I'm going to make a deal with you. I'm going to try and post a chapter on Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. The chapters might go longer than 3 more updates but I'm not sure. So do we have a deal? Yeah? Ok...**

**So we find out stuff in the chapter below. Stuff you need to know to understand.**

**So... I love all of ya ;***

**Enjoy!**

Everyone gasped and looked toward Stoic, who spoke with a voice like thunder, "Colonists are not supposed to make contact with any Viking. We had a treaty - a deal!" Shouted Stoic, making me shrink back a little, until I hit the Viking that was holding me handcuffed, "She is in violation of the Colonial Treaty. Punishable by death!"

My eyes grew wide as I started to sob, tears falling to the floor, "Please! You can't! We need-"

"To get the wild dragons ready to fight," said a big but short older, blonde Viking. Stoic nodded his head and a few guards left to eho knows where.

All the while, Hiccup was standing there in shock. I called out to him, tears rolling down my face, "Hiccup, please! My colony - my _family _- needs help and you are the only one who we could turn to! The only one with _connections!_"

He squinted at me, coming out of his shock, "What do you mean by _connections?"_

There wasn't much time, I had to come clean and tell him the truth about why I was there, "Connections with-"

"That's enough!" Yelled Stoic, slamming his huge fist down on the table, "Take her to the academy, NOW!"

I was suddenly thrown into darkness as a burlap sack was thrown over my thin body. I was lifted up into the air and thrown onto someone's back, knocking me out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok like I said, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Sorry for the short chapters but at least I noticed it and made my updates quicker. You're welcome. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I love all of ya ;***

My eyes flutter open. There isn't much of a difference of when I was out, except for the flickers. I squint, trying to see what lies beyond the flickering lights.

I see nothing.

I hear a whizzing noise behind me, and before I had a chance to turn around, the rope behind my back snapped in two. I looked down behind me. An arrow was at my feet.

I looked up to where the arrow came from. Standing there was Stoic. With a move of his hammer the stadium lit up. All around the cage were Vikings, staring at me like I was playing their favorite sport.

I rubbed my wrists, raw from the rope, and stood up. I turned around to look at Stoic head on. Standing beside him was Hiccup, his face set like stone.

Taking a deep breath, Stoic started addressing the crowd, "My fellow Vikings, we are here for the battle between dragon and colonist. She came here with bad intentions, killing a Terrible Terror with a tiny cannon. We have not practiced fighting dragons in a while, and we won't start today. In the Colonial Treaty, our Viking ancestors agreed that Colonists won't not make contact with any Viking so long as we don't make contact with them. Violation of the Treaty is punishable by death."

Some of the crowd cheered. Others waited for the rest. I stood there, shaking. Waiting.

Stoic patted Hiccup on the back, "Tell them the rest, Son."

Hiccup took a step forward, face not changing. He looked around at the Vikings gathered to watch my demise, "Me and my father discussed an alternative to this end." He looked straight into my eyes, "If she wins, she can leave with her life... and never return."


	11. Chapter 11

**I am proud to present the last chapter of this fantastic fanfic! No I'm not I'm sad... Oh well... This is the fighting scene that you have been waiting for! I will be writing a sequel to this. Sorry but I did this in one of the first chapters so I'm going to do it again.**

**DISCLAIMERS! I own nothing HTTYD related. I do own Jessica :) and the idea.**

**I love all of ya ;* enjoy!**

With that, the large wooden door opened, revealing a flock of Terrible Terrors. I ran the opposite way of the door and to the left a little. There were at least 10 of them.

"Pick your weapon of choice!" Yelled Snotlout, clearly wanting to help. I looked to my right, then back at the swirling rainbow of doom. The table of weapons didn't have much to choose from, just a sword, a few knives, and a rope net.

I ran over there as fast as I could. Grabbing the net, I tossed it over the table and crawled underneath it. I sat up against the wall, listening to the boo's of the Viking crowd.

The little footsteps of the tiny monsters became louder and louder as the beasts came closer. I panicked and reached out of the net cage. I felt around the table top until I found one of the knifes. I pulled my hand back in just in time. One of the Terrors shot a fire blast at me. It singed my finger tips.

I yelled out in horror as the knife I held sunk into one's head. It retaliated by another blast of fire. This time I didn't get so lucky. The ball of flames hit the entire right side of my face.

I screamed and cried at the same time. I reached my hand up to my blood wet face, quickly flinching away from the stinging feeling.

I don't exactly know how long from the burn I decided to fight back. I did a backwards somersault out of my little cage. Grabbing the rough netting between my fingers, I pushed off the ground as hard as I could. Jumping over the table, I grabbed a few knives, and fell onto the swarm of dragons.

Covering them all the way up, I jabbed the knives around the net and into the stone ground. I looked around, everyone was flinching and gasping by the condition of my face.

I looked around until my one good eye caught sight of Hiccup. He was sitting facing away from me and the arena.

My blood started boiling, wincing as I spoke, I yelled through my sobs, "Is this what you wanted Hiccup!? An eye for an eye? A dragon for a human! What happened to 'never killing a dragon', huh?! I came here seeking help! All I found was a bunch of murderous people looking for new ways of entertainment! I'll go home! I'll leave and never come back! But I can assure you, the Colonists won't last another year. Not with the swarming Sky Devils! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

Through my non-burnt eye, I watched as Stoic turned toward Hiccup, "What is she talking about?"

Hiccup didn't take his eyes off of me, "She lives on the Isle of Night."


End file.
